You were right
by Angry Poodle
Summary: Jess and Rory meet again.Somewhat angsty future lit.R&R!Most likely a oneshot.


A/N: Hey!Just something that came to me. Please review!!!

Jess was walking down the streets of New York, talking to his cell phone. He used to be against cell phones, but he was different nowadays. He had a steady job, his own apartment and an adorable girlfriend, who he was talking to right now.

"Jenny, I told you already, I don't have time for dinner tonight." Jess groaned.

"Jess, you never take me anywhere! Please, I promise I'll make it worth your while." Jenny whined and Jess could almost see the pout on her face. Jenny always pouted when she wanted Jess to do something. Jess didn't particularly like Jenny's pouting habits; in fact he hated it, but tolerated it, because it brought back memories of someone else who also had a habit of pouting.

He thought of her a lot. Way too much, to be honest. He was always wondering what happened to her. If she actually became a journalist, if she was still with the rich jerk and most importantly, if she ever thought of him. How silly of him, really. Would the great Rory Gilmore really spend all her days fawning over a high school lover? He had to move on and forget about her, like she had forgotten about him.

"Fine, but then I seriously need to work." Jess finally agreed to his girlfriend's pleading.

"As you wish. Pick me up around seven!" Jenny's cheery voice squealed.

She hung up, leaving him shaking his head. He didn't know why he was with her anyways. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't find even one decent quality in her. Perhaps the saving grace was that Jenny reminded him of nothing. He was numb to the world and he didn't really care.

"Where are we going anyways?" Jenny asked as she combed her hair. Jenny was by all standards beautiful, but she lacked a certain spirit. She had red hair and green eyes. She was also very athletic, hence her body being flawless. Jenny was ditzy and cared mostly about superficial things.

"A French restaurant." Jess answered and glanced at her apartment. No books, no personality.

"Does this fancy French restaurant have a name?" Jenny asked grinning.

"J'Adore." Jess answered quietly.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Jenny ran over to him and hugged him. He looked down at the floor. The night was going to be long.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Jess. Really, it means a lot to me." Jenny said as they were seated and squeezed his hand.

"It's nothing." Jess said. It was actually a nice restaurant and it took him forever to get them there, but he had to make an effort for his relationship. Even if it would be the last time.

"Oh my God!" Jenny all of a sudden exclaimed. Jenny was facing the door so she must've seen something interesting.

"What is it?" Jess asked, trying to sound curious. He wasn't.

"Don't look, but Logan Huntzberger just walked in! With his girlfriend, the brunette, I can't remember her name though…" Jenny whispered, afraid of Logan hearing them.

"Rory." Jess said and turned around to look, despite Jenny's request.

Logan's arm was around her waist and she was smiling at him. Rory still looked heavenly. It had been 4 years since the Philadelphia episode, but it might as well have been a day.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" Jenny questioned.

His heart beat started to steadily fasten. "I just heard it somewhere." Jess told her. It wasn't actually a lie. In his dreams he was always with her and when he'd wake up he'd still be repeating her name.

"She's really pretty. I also heard she runs a news paper these days. Some people just have it all, right?" Jenny said, still looking at them admiringly.

"Yeah…I have to go to the toilet." Jess said and rose from the table fast. He rushed towards the toilets, not looking where he was going and collided with something soft. He looked up and brown connected with blue. Rory gasped slightly and went backwards a bit. Jess was ready to move when suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Apologize to my girlfriend!" Logan said in a tone of a bratty child who was used to getting whatever he wanted. It also seemed like Logan had no clue of who he was.

"Sorry." Jess muttered and practically ran to the toilets.

Jess splashed some cold water on his face and looked at the mirror. He was pale and his breathing had become irregular. All because of her. It was hard to admit that even after years of being separated, she could still turn him into a nervous wreck.

Just as he was about to leave, someone walked in. It was her. He tried to avoid a confrontation and started to walk away when she spoke.

"Don't go." Rory said quietly. He looked at her and she looked away.

"Why?" Jess asked. He wanted to know why she wanted to inflict more suffering upon him.

"Because I want to talk to you." Rory answered.

"Well I don't necessarily want to talk to you so if you would excuse me." Jess said and started towards the door. Rory stopped him by moving in front of the door.

"I think we should talk." Rory repeated.

"Rory, please. It's hard enough for me as it is, I really don't need this." Jess said. Right now he was standing approximately one foot away from her.

"What happened to us?" Rory asked, suddenly looking as if she was about to cry.

"Well it's quite simple, really. I left, I came back, we hooked up, I left, I came back, confessed my love and left, I came back and surprise, surprise, I left. And now we get to the good part. I came to show what I accomplished and I met your jerk of a boyfriend. Then I tried to make you realize your mistakes, but obviously it didn't work. Then you came to the opening alone. I repeat, alone. And I fell for you again and had you rip my heart into shreds." Jess listed sarcastically. It was funny how sarcasm was his defense mechanism.

"You know it wasn't like that!" Rory yelled as the tears started to pour. Her mascara was beginning to get smudged.

"Then what was it like, Rory? Please, enlighten me." Jess yelled back. He was so not ready for this.

"We were in love!" Rory yelled as all the energy seemed to have been drained from her body as she slid to the floor.

Rory was crying on the floor and Jess didn't know what to do so he sat beside her. A random man once tried to come in, but quickly noticed the two and decided against it.

"Why are you crying?" Jess asked confused. He had unintentionally put his arm around her waist. It was almost like it used to be.

"It's just strange how things change. One minute you feel like flying, and the next you feel falling off the map." Rory said weakly.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, now even more confused. Was her life not as perfect as it seemed?

"He cheats, you know." Rory said and didn't look at him.

"Who?" Jess asked, even though he knew the answer already. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"Logan. And the worst part is I can't break up with him or I'll lose my job since he owns the newspaper that I work at. Strange, isn't it?" Rory said and started to cry again.

This time Jess was so shocked that he hugged her and she put her head on his shoulder. Soon her tears subsided and Rory looked at him. She started to smile. He couldn't help it and smiled too.

"I missed you." Rory said, her eyes sparking. She instinctively moved closer to him and Jess did the same.

"I missed you too." Jess said.

There was a moment where neither of them said a word, but then all of a sudden they were so close to each other that it became almost unbearable for Jess. Rory was the one to make the first move. All of a sudden, she was on top of him, kissing every spot of skin she could find. He didn't argue, but responded with the same ferocity.

After a few minutes when oxygen became a necessity, they decided to take a break. He looked at her and smirked. Rory looked away shyly, tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"So…What happens now?" Jess asked, hoping for the best.

"I don't know." Rory answered honestly. Jess sighed. He was trying to be patient. He didn't want to lose her again. He couldn't.

"Well, what do you want?" Jess asked.

Rory looked at him and smiled timidly. "I want this."

Jess smiled and let out a breath of relief.

"Come with me." Jess said suddenly.

"Where." Rory asked.

"I don't know, away from here! My place!" Jess practically yelled.

"Jess…" Rory said sadly.

Jess felt his heart sink. "What's wrong?"

"This is crazy! What about him and my job and everything!" Rory exclaimed.

"I'll take care of you!" Jess retorted.

Rory was quiet for a moment. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah, you can." Jess said and looked her in the eye.

"Promise?" Rory asked.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Jess muttered and held out his pinky. Rory giggled a bit but finally clasped the fingers together. Jess leaned forward and closed the gap between them. She smiled against his lips.

"So how do you suggest we get out of here?" Rory asked Jess.

"We walk out." Jess said in a patronizing tone which caused Rory to jab him in the ribs.

"I meant, that Logan and whats-her-face are sitting right there!" Rory said and pointed towards the door.

"Don't worry. If he tries to start anything I'll handle him." Jess assured her.

"Fine." Rory sighed and they walked out of the restroom hand in hand. As it happened, Logan didn't even notice them, since he was too busy flirting with Jenny.

Once they were outside, Rory smiled at him sweetly.

"Guess your plan worked." Rory admitted.

"My plans always work out in the end." Jess said smugly.

"Your attempts to win me back after you left failed quite miserably, if you remember." Rory pointed out.

"No they didn't. You're here now." Jess said and cupped her cheek.

"Huh. Guess you were right after all." Rory said and started to kiss him passionately.


End file.
